1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shipping rack, and more particularly to, a shipping rack for sun roof modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Sun roofs are commonly found in current automotive vehicles. The sun roof is produced in a module which is installed in an opening in the roof of the vehicle. The sun roof module typically includes a frame surrounding a pane of transparent material such as glass. A drive mechanism such as a motor for moving the pane of glass is disposed laterally outside the frame.
It has become a problem in that during forklift loading or unloading of the shipping racks onto or off of railroad boxcars damage may occur to the drive mechanism because they are vulnerable in extended positions. This may be due to the difficulties in controlling forklifts in general or to errant operation of the forklift, but in any case the drive mechanisms are often broken or bent requiring repair or replacement of the drive mechanisms, which is costly in both repair costs and down time.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a shipping rack especially for shipping sun roof modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shipping rack for sun roof modules which is returnable along with returnable dunnage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shipping rack for sun roof modules which protects the drive mechanism from being damaged.